A whole new world
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / X-ray and Vav / MadRay / MoVav / Mavin / Raywood . After something happens Michael flees to another world. Now the others are stuck with a dilemma so they have to wait for Michael to return... Hopefully... Will everything be alright in the end or will their lives be changed for eternity in the wrong way? Warning: Yaoi some violence and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"FUCK!"

"Michael calm down." Geoff says cautiously approaching the other who is currently enraged.

Michael spins around giving a heated glare in Geoffs direction.

Geoffs instincts tell him to back off but he ignores them and takes a tentative step closer.

Michael snarls and lunges at Geoff so suddenly no one has any time to stop him. He slams a punch to Geoffs face hitting him on the nose.

Geoffs nose begins to ache rather badly and it also lets out a little blood as he gets a bloody nose. He falls back onto the ground and soon he forgets about his nose as he finds himself facing the barrel of a gun.

Michael has one foot on the bottom of Geoffs chest by his stomach as if to hold him down. His other foot planted firmly on the ground on one side of Geoffs legs so it's not between them. His hand that has blood on his knuckles is pulled back a little to be just a bit past his hip and clenched in a fist. His hand holding the gun is clenching it but luckily he isn't pulling the trigger with his pointer finger being the only thing on the trigger. His eyes are dark with the flame of rage burning inside of them and they seem to become even darker as Geoff notices that Michaels eyes are cast into shadows that are cast from his bangs making him all the more terrifying. His teeth are clenched as if to emphasize his rage along with the growling he is emitting.

The grey and black pistol he has in his hand is one that was going to be used by him in a video later.

Michael had decided to hold onto it until then.

Geoff raises a hand towards Michaels chest and stomach area though there's a space between his hand and Michael. "Michael! Wait!"

The others are watching in fear and horror. They want to help but they are afraid that Michael will pull the trigger if they even approach. They don't even know if the gun is even loaded.

Geoff tries to keep his eyes on Michael though they seem to focus more on the gun in his face.

"Micool!" Gavin calls out in pure fear.

"Michael stop!" Ray says trying to hold back his own fear.

"Michael! That's enough!" Ryan adds trying to sound stern.

There's a few tense filled seconds then Michael blinks as his gaze softens along with his stance.

Michaels growling stops as he pants slightly probably from being winded slightly by his rage. His partially bloody hand unclenches from it's fist and his eyes blink again as his body tenses. His hands begin to shake and he suddenly lets go of the gun letting it clatter to the floor beside Geoffs head.

Everyone watches him as this happens and he backs up a little slowly until he's put some space between him and Geoff, with clear pure fear and terror written all over his face with his eyes holding the look of fear with a bit of horror.

Geoff sits up still a little shaken but he tries to focus on helping his friend. "Michael." He begins.

Michael shakes his head slightly in a horrified way only about once, obviously terrified of himself and what he had been doing. His fear is still mixed with a touch of horror.

Before anyone can say anything Michael turns and runs off out of the room.

"Michael!" Geoff gets to his feet as the other hurries away.

"Micool..." Gavin almost whimpers in worry and is about to give chase despite still being a little shaken from what happened.

"Come on!" Geoff gives chase and the others follow.

They make it out of the room and look around to try to spot Michael.

Geoff turns and notices a door that is open though he knows it was closed before. "Oh no." He runs towards it.

"Geoff?" Gavin questions but he doesn't get an answer.

The others pause a moment slightly glancing between themselves before hurrying to follow Geoff to the open door.

Geoff skids to a stop and turns looking into the room. His eyes widen and he is about to hurry into the room.

The others come to a stop some skidding and they look into the room just in time to see the last bit of Michael disappearing into a strange mirror.

It seemed like he ran into it and it reacted like some kind of portal.

They all hurry into the room and stand in front of the mirror looking at it.

It appears to be just a regular mirror with no swirling or anything.

The frame is a beautiful purple half oval large enough to let someone comfortably be able to go through with a decent amount of space left over. There are purple steps leading up to the mirror at its base.

"What just happened?" Ryan asks just as confused as Gavin, Jack and Ray.

"I... I don't understand..." Jack adds confused.

"This mirror is a portal to another world." Geoff explains. "I was watching over it for a friend and I was allowed to put it into this room for safe keeping. I believe that Michael overheard what it was when it arrived."

"Well then let's go after him!" Gavin says determined.

"Wait!" Geoff turns to Gavin still forgetting about the bleeding nose he has. "My friend warned me. He told me that if too many are sent through the portal there's the chance that really bad things could happen. Like the destruction of the two worlds or something." He turns back to the mirror. "I believe it's too dangerous to send anyone after Michael right now. Besides. I think Michael might want sometime to clear his head." He slightly turns away. "I'll call my friend and ask if we can keep it here... Maybe one day Michael will use it to return to us..." He pulls out his cell and begins to dial.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Michael heads along down the side walk not fully sure where he is heading right now but it doesn't matter. He keeps walking and glances away to the road to his left only to end up accidentally walking into someone else not paying attention.

Meanwhile...

Gavin sits on the floor staring at the mirror. "It's been six months..." He speaks even though he's alone. "Why haven't you come back? Why haven't you come home?" He wants to just run into the mirror and try to find the other but he doesn't want to run the risk of something bad happening... Something that might end up hurting Michael... Or anyone else that he cares for.

They have been doing what they can to keep everything alright here so when Michael returns he can return like nothing even happened.

...

Michael takes a few steps back turning to look to the person that he had just ran into. "Oh my God! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I really wasn't paying attention…." He trails off as his eyes come to land upon no one other than Vav who is in his costume and all.

"It's ok." Vav says with an assuring smile. "Guess I should have paid attention as well." He waves it off. "You okay?"

Michael finds himself suddenly unsure how to react right now as he watches Vav. He just nods softly not sure he even knows where his voice is at this moment.

"That's good." Vav says then he pauses after that.

Michael blinks and meets Vav's eyes at this pause to see the other looking at him almost as if realizing something and analyzing it with only his eyes.

Vav speaks after the pause of silence for a few seconds. "Your freckles are so cute!" He says with a look of looking at something adorable as he raises one hand to point to Michaels face keeping his finger below nose level.

Michaels cheeks turn pink at the compliment on a feature of his face usually visible in the right kind of lightning since it's a subtle feature. "Thank you." He says in response glad that he still has his voice or at least it came back from wherever it ran off to.

"Say. What's your name?" Vav asks tilting his head softly in a questioningly way. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Michael. My name is Michael." Michael introduces himself as he tries to smile softly at the other almost coming off as shy.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Vav. We can be friends!" Vav responds with a happy smile. "Say how about we go for a walk or something?"

Michael blinks at the other. "We?" He questions in uncertainty.

"Mhm." Vav nods then reaches over gently taking Michaels wrist his smile is unwavering. "We're friends now! Come on." He turns and begins to lead the other to somewhere as Michael follows slightly stumbling after the other at first.

Soon they are walking side by side with Vav no longer holding Michaels wrist so their arms are at their sides.

Michael is looking around himself as they walk and Vav turns to look to him still smiling.

"What's up?" Vav questions him. "Something bothering you?"

"I've never been here before." Michael admits turning to look to the other. "That's all."

"That's ok. Not everyone's been everywhere." Vav assures Michael patting him on his shoulder in assurance.

"True." Michael says in agreement with a soft smile. "So you're a super hero?" He asks as if to change the topic.

"Yup. Me and X-ray fight crime and everything." Vav confirms with a nod as he brings his hand back to his side.

"Ah I see." Michael nods in understanding.

"You almost sound like you didn't know that." Vav says glancing to him meeting his eyes.

"Well I had an idea about it but I don't have any friends. I don't usually socialize." Michael responds watching the others eyes.

"Well that's depressing." Vav says with a slight frown upon hearing this and Michael glances away with a slight frown of his own. He stops suddenly and Michael notices after a few steps so he stops as well only to turn around looking back to the male he is now facing. He sees a worried look and he gives a smile to the other to try to bring up his mood.

"Hey we should hang out more from now on." Vav says with his eyes shinning hopefully and a hopeful smile spreads across his face.

Michael blinks at him in surprise.

"I mean. You're my friend now after all." Vav tells him still smiling.

Michael smiles at this. "Thank you Vav." He says gratefully.

Vav grins in response to his offer. "I'm glad you agree!"

Suddenly X-ray comes over to them causing them to turn to hm.

"Vav! I found you! There's a bandit on north street! We gotta go!" X-ray says then he looks to Michael as he notices him standing there. "Who is that?" He questions tilting his head questioningly at the unfamiliar face.

"Micool. He's my friend." Vav explains with a happy tone.

"For how long?" X-ray asks raising an eyebrow at his own friend Vav.

"It started today." Vav responds to inform X-ray of this fact.

"Ah." X-ray nods in understanding. "Well we gotta go."

Vav nods then turns back to Michael. "Micool. Meet me back where we ran into each other for four tomorrow." He says. "We will hang out more then." He then rushes off after X-ray as they head off to do what it is that they do.

Michael watches them go slightly thoughtful. He shakes his head once they're gone then turns and heads off deciding to head to where he calls home currently. He climbs up into his tree house since finding work with no way to print a resume isn't easy. He knows how to build tree houses since he did it himself when he was younger learning quickly. He settles himself on the floor and leans against the wall. "Maybe... Maybe I might not fuck up this time..." He mummers to himself. "Maybe... It won't be the same if I start a new..." He tilts his head back with a sigh causing his head to bonk against the wall. He stays there thinking for a bit then decides to see what he has to eat currently; which is mostly what he could get from trees or with some money he finds abandoned on the ground. He eats, thinks some more then heads to go to bed when it becomes late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Michael heads to go to the place where he'll be meeting up with Vav. He thinks long and hard on the way there about what he's doing. He blinks snapping out of his thoughts as he reaches his destination. He glances around not seeing Vav quite yet so he leans against a nearby wall to wait. He finds that he doesn't need to wait long as Vav comes over to him not taking long at all. He smiles and turns to greet the other. "Greetings."

"Hello Micool." Vav says smiling happily. "You ready?"

"Yup." Michael nods and Vav takes the lead as they begin to walk side by side.

"I'm glad that you did actually meet me." Vav says. "I think it's unfair that you don't have any friends. So now you do. And I'm sure X-ray would be happy to call you his friend too." His eyes sparkle as he gets an idea. "Maybe sometime I can introduce you to all of my friends!"

"That would be interesting." Michael comments figuring that maybe this time... Just maybe...

"So. What do you do for work?" Vav suddenly asks making Michael pause though he makes sure to still be walking with Vav.

"Well truth be told... I don't work anywhere." Michael admits.

Vav blinks in surprise. "Oh? Do you live on your own?"

"Yup." Michael confirms. "As best as I can."

Vav seems to pause but they still are walking. "Do you mind if I ask where you live?"

Michael glances to Vav before glancing away. "I live in a treehouse." He admits. "It's what I had to do since I had to make do with what I could. Luckily I found an abandoned shed with tools allowing me to build it myself."

"Do you mind showing me? Also have you met Mogar yet?" Vav questions.

"I guess so." Michael agrees. "And no I haven't. Though doesn't he protect the forest? I mean if I'm not a threat then would he bother me?" He asks remembering the X-ray and Vav show back in his home world.

"Hm I guess that's true." Vav says a little thoughtfully. "You heard rumours?"

"Well I do know some things but not everything." Michael says picking his words carefully.

Vav nods. "I guess people would be talking about it even if you're just passing by you probably heard."

Michael nods.

"Well let's go see where you live." Vav says giving a grin to Michael.

"Ok." Michael takes the lead and takes Vav to his place as they make idle chit chat about mostly whatever comes to mind.

They arrive and Michael looks up.

"Here it is."

Vav looks up to the treehouse that Michael calls home. "It looks homey."

Michael shows him the way in and once inside Vav glances around taking in the place. "It's not much but it's home." He shrugs.

"Kind of reminds me a little of Mogars place." Vav says remembering the building company sent by his friends to make sure that Mogar had a good place to live.

It was the least they could do since they weren't really builders themselves.

Michael blinks. "Ah I see."

"So... How long have you been here?" Vav asks turning back to Michael.

Michael pauses taking a moment to think. "Awhile." He says. "Haven't really kept track."

Vav nods in slight thought. "Well..."

Michael looks to Vav.

"It's not bad."

"It's not much but it's better than nothing." Michael shrugs.

Vav seems to come to a decision and turns to Michael. "There is one place that we must visit today." He says.

Michael blinks keeping his eyes on Vav. "Where?" He asks.

"Oh you'll see." Vav assures him. "Come on." He leads Michael down out of the treehouse.

They walk away from the treehouse and head into town only to stop when they come to a nice café.

"A café?" Michael asks then turns to Vav.

Vav nods. "Yup. Best one here."

"But Vav. I don't have money." Michael says letting his eyes flicker away from the café to look to Vav.

Vav grins in his direction. "Aw don't worry about that! It's my treat!"

Michael blinks then smiles. He was actually a little hungry... "Thank you Vav."

Vav grins more then happily leads Michael into the café where they settle at a table together.

The menu is printed on a small slip that is placed in the middle of the table.

As Michaels eyes skirt down skimming it he sees things like muffins, cupcakes, salads, sandwiches and a few good sounding meals. His eyes dart over to the drinks that is beside the food where he does the same thing this time seeing things like tea, coffee, hot chocolate and pop.

Soon a waitress comes over.

"What can I get for you?" She asks and her voice seems to be a natural sugary sweet tone. Her eyes are a dark rose colour and her hair died a dark purple as well as that it was styled in loose waves type style of hair.

"I will take a nice cup of hot chocolate." Michael says.

"And as for me I'll take some English green tea." Vav orders.

"Ok." The waitress finishes writing that down. "Are you ready to order food?"

"Not quite yet." Vav waves as if a silent 'oh no no no.' To her.

"Ok. I will be around with your drinks soon." The waitress says.

"Thank you. Miss..." Vav pauses as he realizes that they haven't even gotten a name for the waitress.

"Oh how silly of me." The waitress gasps. "How could I forget to say my name. The name is Lisa."

"Ok. Thanks Lisa." Vav nods.

"Anytime." Lisa smiles then heads off.

Vav turns back to Michael. "Did you come from out of town? If you don't mind me asking."

"Something like that." Michael says working out what he could say.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine." Vav assures him. "I'm not going to push for answers."

"You're a nice guy." Michael compliments feeling relief.

Vav smiles. "You're not bad yourself."

Michael can't help but smile at that.

They change topics onto some interests which starts a conversation on video games.

"Then we should totally play together sometime." Vav says with a big smile on his face as they talk about video games that they have played the most and enjoyed.

"It's not a bad idea." Michael says. He hasn't been able to play any in such a long while.

Lisa comes back with their drinks and they order some food before she heads off again.

They resume their topic of video games all the way until they finish eating.

Vav pays for it then the two head off on their way. "Want to come to my place for a bit?" He asks.

"Vav!" X-ray comes over. "Some guy has a plan to throw paint on people to ruin their clothes!"

"Ok!" Vav turns to Michael. "Maybe later. I'll find you later." He then follows X-ray as they hurry to save the day.

Michael decides to head back to his home for now.

...

"There has to be more that we can do than wait!" Gavin says talking to Geoff.

"Right now it is our best option." Geoff says. "If this continues for another month then I'll contact my friend for ideas. But right now we need to wait."

Gavin looks away hoping that Michael is alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Michael moves away from any windows as he curls up with his back against a wall.

It's night time but there is no way he is going to get any sleep.

Outside the wind is howling, rain pelting down and an occasional lightning that's followed by thunder.

It's freezing and so is he.

He rubs his arms trying to warm up but it isn't doing much. He sighs figuring that this is going to be a long night.

...

Vav had thrown a rain coat on and is racing through the rain. He knows where he is going because he has a mission.

X-ray was sent on the other mission.

Vav can see Michaels tree house up ahead. "Micool!" He calls trying to be heard over the wind but doesn't seem to get any response. He continues to hurry to where he can climb up to get inside and he goes up poking his head inside. "Micool?" He slightly glances around as he climbs in a little.

Michael jumps and turns to look to the entrance spotting Vav. "V-Vav?" He stutters from feeling cold.

Vav gets in more and hurries over to him crouching beside him. "Micool. You're freezing!" He takes his jacket off and puts it around the other.

Michael watches him do so and feels some relief as the jacket is rather warm.

"This is a pretty bad storm." Vav comments glancing outside seeing that rain is making its way into Michaels place. He turns back to the other. "Come on." He speaks but unfortunately thunder booms just as he speaks.

"What?" Michael has to ask as he looks to the other and he tries to not stutter anymore.

"Come with me." Vav says offering a hand to the other. "Put the jacket on and we can go."

"Where?"

Vav grins. "My place."

Michael blinks in surprise. "Y-you sure?"

Vav nods. "Now come."

Michael puts his arms through the sleeves then almost hesitantly takes Vavs offered hand.

They stand and head out of the tree house. Once they are outside Vav takes Michaels hand in his own and begins leading him towards his apartment.

The rain pelting down on them as they have leaned forward a little to try to help block it out.

Finally they reach the apartment complex and Vav leads the other inside.

Once inside they relax since there is no more rain pelting down onto them.

Vav still has their hands linked and he leads Michael deeper into the apartment.

Michael follows feeling relief at the feeling of no longer being anywhere freezing.

Vav gets him to sit on the couch and Michael takes off the soaked jacket.

It's a rain coat so the water will just roll off.

Vav places it on the coat rack as he took it before heading elsewhere.

Michael wonders what he should do though he decides to try to warm up faster right now. He starts to rub one arm when a blanket is put over him up to his shoulders. He pauses and glances over only to spot a smiling Vav.

"There you go." Vav says with a smile. "You'll warm up in no time. We haven't had this bad of a storm in quite a long time. But don't worry. You can stay here."

"Vav." Michael begins and the other tilts his head in a silent question. "Why do all of this? You barely know me."

Vav can't help but smile again as the questioning look fades. "Because you're my friend." He says bringing one arm around the other. "And a friend is a friend. You could have gotten really sick out there you know."

"Yeah but I didn't have much of a choice to be there." Michael points out.

"You could have come here." Vav moves to sit next to Michael. "Sure we don't really know each other but you're still our friend." He explains putting an arm around the other.

Michael feels warmth inside of him and he leans against Vav. "You're really nice." He compliments a little tired.

"You're staying here as of now. I'm not letting you go back out in that storm." Vav says almost announcing it. "So why don't you get some rest? Where is the most comfortable place for you to sleep?" He asks.

"The couch is fine." Michael waves it off.

"Stay there." Vav heads of somewhere.

Michael pulls the blanket around himself more feeling glad that at least he has Vav.

X-ray returns making sure to close the door behind himself.

Vav is just coming back with another blanket and a pillow. "Where's Mogar?"

"He's fine." X-ray assures Vav. "I made sure don't worry."

"Alright." Vav says and heads over to Michael. "Here. Got you a pillow and extra blanket."

"Thanks Vav." Michael says and takes the stuff only to place it on the couch how he'd like it.

"Say... What if you stayed here like for longer than just for a while?" Vav asks leaning against the back of the couch.

Michael blinks then turns to the other.

"I mean stay with me and X-ray." Vav explains. "That way you won't have to worry about anything again. Hilda, Rusty and Ash are over all the time. The landlord doesn't really care."

"I'd feel like I'd be intruding." Michael says uncertain about this idea. He can't help but remember what happened with his last friends. He glances down at the memory.

Vav blinks in worry then moves around the couch and settles next to Michael. "Hey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?" Michael asks not looking at the other.

"You just look like you have something on your mind." Vav says.

"It's nothing." Michael tries to wave it off.

"It's obviously something." X-ray says as he is now drying his hair with a towel.

"Do you miss your home? I mean where you came from before you came here." Vav asks gently.

...

"We should go after him!"

"Not yet! We need to have a little more patience."

"B-But... It's been so long..."

"I know. We're all worried. But right now we have to wait."

"... I don't know how much longer I can do that..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"I guess a little..." Michael sighs. "But after everything that happened... I don't really think I should go back..."

"May I ask what happened?" Vav asks trying to see Michaels face.

Michael shakes his head. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Alright. I'll respect that." Vav says honestly. "We can speak about it whenever you want. As your friend I'm here for you. Ok?"

Michaels lips tug softly up into a smile. "Ok."

"Good." Vav claps his hands together happily. "Now. I still think you should consider staying here with us." He says and X-ray heads off to somewhere else in the apartment.

"Thank you." Michael says gratefully.

"You're probably tired." Vav comments. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"Ok." Michael nods.

"Good night Micool." Vav smiles.

"Night Vav." Michael responds.

Vav gets up and heads off probably to go get some rest himself. He makes sure to shut off the lights as he walks away.

Michael settles himself on what is now his bed and he lays there for a few moments staring out into the darkness. His eyes fall to half open sadly as he thinks again about what he did to Geoff. "I'm sorry." He whispers to himself and a tear rolls down his cheek. "I'm so sorry." He closes his eyes and tries to get some rest. He finds that he soon falls asleep.

Michaels P.O.V.

I blink open my eyes only to find myself at work. I raise my head from my crossed arms on my desk. I glance around confirming that this is the Achievement hunter office. "Was... Was it all a dream?" I wonder to myself.

No seeing anyone I get up and head out of the office to try to find someone.

The halls seem empty and I don't hear anyone.

"Hello?" I call. "Is anyone here?" I glance around as I begin walking to try to find someone... Anyone!

There has to be someone here!

I turn a corner only to freeze with a gasp as my hand shoots up to cover my mouth as I come to a scene of a bloodbath.

Bodies everywhere... All Rooster teeth employees... With me or well another me standing there with my back to where I am standing.

The gun that is the same one I had aimed at Geoff, in the other me's hand catches my eye and I take a few steps back in horror.

No... No...

The other me turns around and glares at me with rage.

I begin backing up but the other me begins advancing. "No. Please no. Oh God please no!" I beg then I end up tripping only to glance back and see Gavins body. I am frozen in terror and horror. I can only shut my eyes tightly and hope that everything will be over soon.

"Micool?"

My eyes snap open and I find myself in Vav and X-rays apartment panting slightly.

"Micool?" Vav repeats and I turn to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah just a dream. Don't worry about it.." I wave it off and sit up. I glance to the window noting that it must be morning time.

"Well breakfast is ready." Vav says patting my shoulder. "Come on." He heads into the kitchen.

I remove the blanket from my body and I follow him into the kitchen to find pancakes is what's for breakfast.

"Let's dig in!" X-ray says excitedly and settles down in one of the chairs at the table.

Me and Vav join him and soon we are all digging into delicious pancakes.

"These are good." I compliment.

"Yeah. X-rays a good cook." Vav confirms.

X-ray smiles at the compliment. "Why thank you to the both of you."

They continue with their breakfast and just as they are putting the dishes away Vav's cell goes off.

Vav answers it. "Hey Ash." He greets.

I almost flinch remembering that she is a potential love interest for Vav. I close my eyes taking a quiet deep breath to try to help push away any feelings of jealousy before I open my eyes again.

Vav is just putting away his cell. "Well X-ray. Looks like we have a baddie." He says then turns to me. "You can hang out here for now." He says then he and X-ray run off.

I slightly move to watch them go until they are gone. I turn away as I wonder what kind of villain they are racing out to fight against. I eventually get up deciding to go for a walk since there isn't much else to do. I didn't feel like I should touch much in the apartment right now. I turn to take a turn into an alley and just a little into it I come face to face with a figure.

The figure is most definitely human with hair mostly hidden by a hood except for the face so I see blue eyes that make me feel like I should recognize them yet for some reason I can't put my finger on it. The person has on a dark blue jacket that is zipped up, jeans and black runners.

"Sorry." I say and I am about to move around this person when he speaks.

"You are looking for something. No?"

I turn to meet his eyes and search them but I cannot find anything.

"I will take that as a yes." The man says as my actions seem to be confirmation for him. "I take it you are having a rough time with something. I can see it in your eyes."

"Who are you exactly?" I question.

There is a pause then a soft chuckle.

"Not of this city or not of this world?" He questions.

I swallow harshly and take a step back. "Who are you?" I demand.

"Ah. So I see." The male says with a smirk on his face and in his voice. "What did you come to this world seeking?" He asks watching me.

I take a step back wondering if I should escape but I stand tall and try to appear unafraid. "Fuck you. Tell me. Who you are." I demand though I'm scared that I might become exposed for who I really am.

"Just someone who wishes to help." The man tells me.

"I don't trust you." I inform him.

"You don't trust many do you?" The man questions. "I see someone who has lost their way and doesn't know where home is. I see all of this when I look into your eyes. I have a keen eye to see past barriers at least to a certain degree."

I still have no idea who he is or if I should trust him.

"You still have doubts." The man notices. "I suppose I cannot blame one not of this place to be easy going."

"Will you stop talking about that shit?" I demand.

"Well. I want to help you. So… No." The man says slightly tilting his head in some kind of interest.

"I doubt that this will be helpful." I say and I am just about ready to just walk away from this creep.

"Oh. But you've been hanging out with those two. X-ray and Vav if I am not mistaken." The man says making me tense.

"Why does it matter to you?!" I demand of the man now full on glaring at him wondering how much this fucking man knows.

"I will take a swing in the park but I believe that you want a new start. Correct?" The man asks making me clench my teeth. "And I am correct. Well I can help you." He reaches behind himself and that's when I notice a bag that had been hidden by his body before. He pulls out some kind costume or something neatly folded together. He offers it to me. "Here."

"What?" I question confused glancing from the folded stuff that looks like it could be a costume then back to the man.

"You can use this. Join those two in their quest of being super heroes." The man explains. "Show the world that you have changed. Prove that you have changed. Take it as a chance to redeem yourself from all and any wrong doing that you are running from." He says and it makes me wonder if he's just putting out what he believes is going on which turns out to be correct…. Well…. He does seem like he's a very observant man so maybe he picked up that I was running from something.

I look down to the thing that is still being offered. "What's the catch?" I ask not raising my gaze.

"None." The man responds and I look quickly up at him in surprise. "I am just one that wishes to help others in my own way. So. I offer you to just take this and redeem yourself." He takes a step forward to bring the thing in his hands closer to me.

I look back down to it contemplating for a few moments before finally I reach out with hesitation taking the thing. I bring it close finding that it's in some kind of saranwrap to probably keep it safe or so it won't lose any pieces.

"I wish you luck on your journey." The man says then he moves around me and leaves.

I turn but he is already turning a corner disappearing from sight. I look back down to what I'm sure now is a costume and I shift one hand from holding it to gently brush the smooth top part. "A way to redeem myself?" I question quietly. "A chance to truly start a new life…" I bring the costume close to my chest then I turn and head back to the apartment to go try it on. I get there and I feel luck that no one seems to be there. I head to the bathroom and I rip open the plastic before changing. I raise my head to look to myself in the mirror and I can't help but gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

The costume consists of a light brown and tan bear hoodie with what looks like ripped off sleeves where the ripped parts seem to stick up as well as having some around the neck area as well as the bottom ends of the gloves. The hood is of a light brown bear with a black nose and some white fabric teeth on the end of the hood by the nose area as well as the inside of the ears being a tan color. The hood also rests on the top of my head when pulled up so my bangs are still visible. The torso part of the hoodie is a tan color as if to go with the brown theme. The gloves are light brown with black stretchy bands around the wrist area to keep them on and the tan ripped parts on the other end of the stretchy bands so it is at the bottom ends of the gloves. The gloves also allow my fingers to be free though I have found that somehow my nails have become a black color as well as growing to have pointed tips like they are meant to represent claws. The bottom part of the costume is some brownish yellow pants that shouldn't rip when running or jumping or whatever else I'll be doing in chasing bad guys. There is also a black belt that I can add if I want which I have decided to wear anyways to be double sure that the pants don't just fall off… Though they do fit nicely after all so really it's just a better safe than sorry thing.

I am wearing the black runners that I came here with as they are the best and only shoes that I have. I pick up the final piece of the costume and look it over only to gently rub one of my thumbs over the soft fabric.

It's a black mask to put over my eyes then to tie around the back of my head and of course there is eye holes.

Finally I move the hood just long enough to put on the mask then I put the hood back on now looking back at myself in the mirror.

It's not easy to tell for sure that it is me and I definitely looks different than before.

I take a deep breath through my mouth only knowing that now that I am suited up it is time to join X-ray and Vav. I then pause as I realize something. "Shit. My voice." I say out loud only to notice something. My voice sounds just a touch deeper and almost as if it harnesses the growl of a bear in it. "Well that worked out." I brush it off and I head out putting my clothes under the blanket on the couch. I hurry off wondering where any trouble is happening. I am walking for a while then I round a corner and I see some commotion so I move around the edges of the crowd until I can get a good sight of what is going on.

There is where I find X-ray slightly crouched on a robot that is a little in the air while he fires at others robots as the one he is on can't reach him. Meanwhile Vav on the other hand is concentrating on keeping one of the bots that came after him at bay using one hand to have the other hand to be ready to block another robot if it comes after him.

"Haha!" A voice from above where a man on a platform that is floating with what looks like fans or propellers. "Now with these bots I will finally defeat Vav and X-ray by tiring you two out! That is all there is to my master plan! I simply wish to be the first villain to truly win against the two of you! Fame here I come!" He then laughs maniacally.

I spot a way to help then I notice another robot going after Vav so I hurry slamming into it. I sink my claws into it to test out my new powers and I find that my claws, that are really my nails, are quite tough. I rip the robot open and it falters so I push it away jumping away from it.

The robot smashes into a wall and seems to malfunction no longer responding to anything.

I turn to Vav who is still mostly concentrating on the other robot. I go over to be standing so I am behind him but a little to the side so I am kind of diagonally behind him. "What are you waiting for?" I demand making Vav jump and his eyes widen in surprise. "Throw it into a wall. They seem to be cheaply made. It should malfunction."

He seems to mentally agree that it is worth a try so he moves his hand causing the robot to follow as if trapped in his gloves power. He makes it slam into a wall and as predicted the robot malfunctions a little causing it to wobble having trouble doing what is commanded of it as it is released from Vav's gloves power.

"That's the way." I smile then I head after another robot as we continue to fight.

We continue fighting until all the robots will no longer answer the creator.

"NOO!" The man screams and we look up to him.

"Give up!" X-ray demands.

"You won this round!" The man then hurries away as fast as he can.

"You could hit him with your glasses." I tell X-ray who looks at me uncertainly but he does it anyways managing to hit what the man is riding on so the man falls down right to where police are. "And with that all of this is done." I turn to leave worried that if I stay around then they will find out who I am.

"Hold it." X-ray demands making me pause. "Who are you?"

I smile softly to myself. "An ally." I answer simply and I am about to leave.

"What do we call you?" Vav questions.

I hesitate on answering that. I haven't actually thought of a name just yet. I feel so fucking stupid for forgetting about that part. I quickly think of a name to call myself. "You can call me Mikey." I tell them then I head off away from the scene. I wait until I get a good distance away before slowing down slightly panting. I have made sure to take turns here and there to help hide me from sight. I lean against a wall with a heavy sigh. "Mikey? Seriously!? My first thought for a name was an old nickname from…. Gavin…" I flinch as I remember by old friends and what happened. I shut my eyes tightly and I shake my head. "No. I can't think about that. I did the right thing. If I was just going to hurt them I couldn't stay." I open my eyes half way and my vision blurs slightly with tears. I raise a hand to wipe my eyes. "Damn it." I push away from the wall and begin walking away. "I need to change and hide this outfit before they get back." I say to myself as I walk.

No one's P.O.V.

"Do you really think we can trust him?" Vav's voice comes from down the hall in which Michael raises his head.

Michael had been checking out a book he found in the main room and puts it away on the coffee table as the other two come into the apartment.

"Seriously Vav? It's too early to tell I think. At least for sure. Something is going on though." X-ray says then he and Vav turn to see that Michael is also here.

"Hey Micool!" Vav bounds over to Michael settling next to him on the couch. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"What is it?" Michael tilts his head though he does his best to hide that he knows what is going to be said.

"There's some new guy trying to make it with us. Some ally according to him." X-ray explains though Michael doesn't miss a flash of something in his eyes.

This worries Michael as he wonders if X-ray has picked up on the truth of who that really way… But then if he has… Why hasn't he said anything?

"Well he helped us so that's a point to him." Vav counters.

"Yeah yeah. I'm gonna shower." X-ray waves it off then heads to go take that shower.

"So Micool." Vav says getting Michael to turn back to him. "Here's what happened…"

…

A chuckle enters the room before a voice speaks.

"I've got him."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Gavin paces the room. He's getting much too impatient and wants to dart into the mirror. He is only held back by the fact that if he does then he could tear a hole in the rift between worlds, along with the fact that he wants to hear how Geoff's friend believes is best to handle this. He stops pacing and plops down onto the ground sitting crossed legged with his head down. "Micool... Come home..."

...

Michael lays awake staring up at the ceiling. He's been trying to sleep like the other two are doing but he finds he is having trouble. He closes his eyes softly and tries to not think about anything but the worried thoughts of being found out comes into his mind like a plague. He sighs and sits up giving up on sleep. He gets up and heads over to a window looking up to the starry sky. He begins to wonder if he really can stay here and if he can't then how long does he have? He shuts his eyes tightly and clenches his teeth finding that his questions only lead to even more questions instead of answers. "Damn it." His hands curl into fists and slightly slams one against the window sill. He then stays there for a few moments before breathing heavily as he brings his hands back to hang at his sides. His head drops down. "I can't think about that." He says to himself then he opens his eyes to half way. "I need to focus on my new life now. I'm a part of this world now. I have to remember that." He turns away and heads back to try to sleep again even though he doubts that he will get any. He lays down pulling the blanket over himself closing his eyes trying to forget about his worried thoughts. He ends up passing out of exhaustion a little later.

The next day they have gathered in Hildas lab as Vav wanted to introduce Michael to the others.

"And that's how we met." Vav concludes the story.

"Well he sounds like he could be trustworthy. But where did he come from?" Ash asks.

"He used to live in a treehouse. Me and X-ray brought him into our place during that terrible storm. The treehouse he was living in was not proper shelter for such a storm. He now lives with us." Vav explains. "He used to not socialize really."

"Well you seem like a nice guy." Hilda says.

"Thanks. You all are rather kind." Michael responds.

"Welcome to the group!" Ash says smiling widely.

Michael feels better as he had been nervous about this especially when it was asked where he came from but it seems to all be okay.

The next day….

It's Ash, Vav, X-ray, Hilda and Rusty right now in the lab.

Michael opted to stay back in the apartment right now.

"Perhaps you could get him to the lab. Be friendly and invite him over to the lab." Hilda suggests pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning on.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" X-ray questions. "We don't know really anything about him."

"He helped us." Vav protests.

"And the more guys on our side the better." Hilda adds. "Trust me on this."

Later...

"So when do you think we'll see him again?" Vav questions as he and X-ray walk back to the apartment.

"No idea." X-ray shrugs. "Maybe he'll show up for another villain."

"I hope so." Vav chirps in response. "I think he's cool!"

"Of course you do." X-ray slightly sighs rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Miss Hilda." Orf comes over. "There has been a report of a villain on Main Street."

"Perfect." Hilda nods at the small robot. "Thank you." She turns to X-ray and Vav. "Go."

The two nod and head off to Main Street. They make it and find a pair of villains possibly twins.

The villains have large metal backpacks and a remote in one hand each that connect to the backpacks.

"Haha! We have these devices that we have made! Soon paint will explode everywhere!" One of the villains laugh turning his back to the two heroes that have yet to be spotted.

X-ray takes this moments and shoots at the keypad on the backpack guessing that's where important electrical stuff is.

The backpack breaks and with a small explosion there is black clouds coming from the spot that was hit.

The one carrying the broken backpack spins around trying to see what happened. "NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He screeches.

The other is about to press the button when suddenly Mikey swoops down slashing the other backpack breaking it.

Paint drips out landing on the sidewalk and road making it colorful as there are slash marks on the backpack.

Mikey lands on his feet skidding to a stop slightly curled up to brace his landing. He's glad he managed to stick the landing.

"NOOO!" The other villain shrieks at this. "OUR PLAN IS RUINED!"

People cheer and at this Mikey stands up straighter smiling softly.

Vav and X-ray come over to him and Mikey turns to leave but a grip on his arm stops him.

Mikey glances back and sees that Vav was the one that grabbed his arm.

Vav smiles kindly and X-ray looks on in suspicion.

"Come on!" Vav begins leading them as they take Mikey to the lab where the three currently are.

The three look up as Vav and X-ray arrive bringing Mikey with them.

"We brought Mikey!" Vav says happily and finally releasing the other now that they've slowed to a stop.

The other three come over to meet the other.

"Greetings Mikey." Hilda greets. "I'm Hilda. This is Ash and Rusty. Oh and of course Orf." She gestures to the others.

"Nice to meet you." Mikey greets knowing that he should try to earn their trust.

"May I ask where you got your suit and powers?" Hilda questions.

"A hero should never reveal their secrets." Mikey says.

"Aw come on you can tell us!" Vav chirps.

Mikey shakes his head. "I will say this. I wanted to help and when I got the chance to be useful I took it."

"That sounds very nice of you to want to help." Ash admits.

"Yeah!" Vav comes over to stand in front of Mikey.

Meanwhile…..

A chuckle rings through the dark room then a golden cane with a large ruby colored gem on the top is brought up. "Rage mode. Attack." Is spoken into the gem and the gem begins to glow revealing the Mad King smirking with the gem close to his lips.

Back with the others…..

Mikey growls and suddenly he lowers his head raising his hands towards his head with one reaching towards his head faster than the other.

"Mikey?" Vav questions when suddenly Mikey's head shoots up as he releases a feral sounding growl. "Mikey!?" He questions now worried and his eyes meet with Mikeys.

Mikey's eyes are narrowed and are completely red sending shivers of fear down Vav's spine. He leaps at Vav slashing him with his claw like nails before anyone can do anything.

Vav falls back with a cry of pain as Mikey's claws pierced through Vav's suit causing Mikey's claws to slash Vav's chest. He is bleeding with some blood left on Mikey's claws but it is minor wounds. He looks up teary eyed at Mikey who stands with his hands slightly curled and he holds a hand on his own wounds.

"What the hell!" X-ray rushes to his friends side.

Mikey on the other hand begins backing up tossing his head side to side with growls and eyes shut tightly for a few moments before opening them. He looks around almost like a frightened animal.

Hilda gasps. "I think I know what happened!" She says as everyone turns to her. "He is still having trouble with his powers! He doesn't have full control just yet!"

"Then we have to help him!" Vav says about to get up but X-ray makes him sit back down again. "X-ray!"

X-ray gets up and approaches Mikey who lets out a few growls.

The others watch ready to help as needed.

X-ray blinks as he notices something then with even more determination he moves closer to the other. "Mikey. Calm down." He reaches Mikey then pulls him into a hug.

Mikey freezes then blinks in which his eyes turn back to normal. "X…X-ray?" he questions hesitantly in which X-ray moves back.

"Sorry. It was the only thing I could think of doing." X-ray says. "But it worked."

Mikey glances to Vav then sees that he's injured from a slash. He brings one hand up and looks at his claws. His face falls into clear and pure horror as he realizes what had happened. "No! Oh God No!" He brings a hand to his chest in fear and horror. "This can't be happening!"

Vav moves over to Mikey. "We don't blame you." He says. "You're struggling with control. We get that." He tries to assure the other.

"You shouldn't forgive me so easily!" Mikey whimpers. "Not after what I did!"

"Mikey calm down. It's okay. We understand that you just need a little help on control." Ash tells him and Mikey glances around teary eyed only to see that the others don't blame him. He looks away. "Maybe I should go…." He runs out of the lab.

"MIKEY!" Vav tries to call him back but Mikey keeps going. "He blames himself when he had no control over what he did…." He trails off in disappointment. "I hope we see him again. We should help him."

The others make sounds of agreement at this.

That night….

The other two are in their own rooms to sleep while Michael is in the living room of course.

Michael stands at a window looking outside only to sigh heavily.

"Can't sleep Mikey?"

The voice makes his eyes widen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Michael turns around to find X-ray standing there in a black t-shirt and black pyjama pants. "X-ray?!"

X-ray comes over to stand in front of Michael. "Only I know as far as I am aware." He informs Michael.

Michael glances away. "I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to help." He says. "I wanted to show that I changed... As you know I used to be not very social with other people. But despite that you two accepted me as friend… Even allowed me into your home… Then I was mostly just sitting around…"

"So you wanted to help. You wanted to be useful." X-ray concludes.

Michael nods. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

Suddenly Michael is being pulled into a hug by X-ray making him blink in surprise.

"I understand." X-ray tells him. "I understand the want to help. To be useful. You know… I never told anyone this but… There was a time that I felt useless and unneeded."

Michael blinks in surprise. "Really?"

X-ray nods. "So I understand the want to help." He pulls away so their eyes can meet. "I won't tell anyone anything."

Michael smiles softly. "Thank you." He hugs X-ray again who hugs back.

The next day elsewhere…

"We might not have another choice." Geoff's friend says. He is looking at the portal as he had come when he heard how long Michael has been gone for. "Though it is in our best interest to wait I'm starting to have doubts."

"I'm not waiting anymore!" Gavin snaps then he runs through the portal.

"Gavin!" Geoff calls and is about to chase after him but he is stopped as his friend puts an arm out to stop him. He looks to his friend.

"We all have our own paths to follow." Geoff's friend says looking really serious. "And it is up to us to find that path." He turns meeting Geoff's eyes. "Let's let him do his thing." He lowers his arm to his side.

Geoff glances to the portal then nods. "Maybe Gavin can convince Michael to come home." He says.

Geoff's friend smiles softly at this.

…..

It's around sunset.

Michael has joined the others in the lab.

Vav has been healed and his suit repaired.

The others are busy kind of leaving the two on their own in one part of the room. Hilda is trying to show them her new invention but Vav and Michael hang back right now.

Michael turns with eyes half open then he goes over to Vav looking at his chest.

Vav tilts his head in confusion.

Michael places a hand on Vav's chest remembering the wounds there. His eyes become a little teary.

Michael's P.O.V.

Why!? Why do I always end up hurting those that I care about!?

Can I never escape it like a curse?! Am I stuck with hurting those that I care about!?

No one's P.O.V.

"Micool?" Vav questions then Michael closes his eyes trying to get a hold of himself.

Michael pulls away. "Sorry."

Vav blinks as realization comes to him. "Oh. You must have heard that I got hurt." He says then wraps an arm around Michael pulling him close. "Thanks for your concern but don't worry. I'm okay. I promise. The wounds weren't even that deep. Besides. It wasn't Mikey's fault."

Michael turns meeting Vav's eyes as the other smiles at him. He finds a small smile creeping onto his face. "Okay." He says trying to sound convincing.

Vav grins. "That's my little Micool!"

Michael blinks in surprise. "What… What did you just call me?" He questions.

"My little Micool." Vav says. "Is something wrong?"

Michael closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Sorry. Nevermind. I'm going to head back to the apartment." He leaves with that.

Vav watches for a few moments then a little after Michael is gone he goes after him.

"Vav?" X-ray asks noticing.

"I'm heading to the apartment!" Vav calls just before he leaves.

X-ray notices that Michael is gone so Vav must have gone after him.

Vav makes it and finds Michael in the living room. He approaches the other. "Micool?"

Michael turns. "Why'd you follow me?" He asks turning to fully face Vav.

"Because I was worried about my friend." Vav tells him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Michael says glancing away with half open eyes. "But someone I cared about before I had to come here called me that…" He admits not mentioning who it was or that the other had been his boyfriend slash lover.

"Oh." Vav blinks looking sympathetic then pulls Michael into a hug. "I'm sorry that I brought up bad memories." He says.

"It's okay." Michael says hugging him back. "You couldn't have known that someone important to me that I had to leave behind called me that."

"I'm still sorry." Vav tells him.

They remain standing there for a few moments just hugging each other.

"Come." Vav takes Michael to his room and tells him to wait there. He then grabs a bunch of extra pillows and blankets. He makes a kind of nest of them then he quickly changes into a dark green t-shirt and black pants. He crawls onto the bed then turns to Michael. "Come on." He says encouragingly.

Michael climbs on and is pulled into an embrace so they are cuddling in the middle of the messy nest of pillows and blankets. He is laying on top of Vav with the side of his head against the others chest. He blinks in surprise.

Vav keeps his arms around the other. "There we go." He says happily.

Michael closes his eyes and must admit that the other is comfy. He let's Vav remove his glasses and put them off to the side so they won't be damaged. He soon finds himself drifting off into sleep as Vav gently pets his head.

Vav isn't far behind him as they both are now asleep cuddling together on the bed.

Michael's P.O.V.

I blink open my eyes and I find myself in a familiar room. I know that this room is the place I once shared with Gavin. I feel like something isn't right but I don't know what.

Gavin crawls on top of me as I am laying on my back.

I remember what was happening…. Our first time…. My eyes fall to half open in lust. "Gavin." I huskily whisper to him.

Gavin shivers then slams our lips together.

We kiss passionately and Gavin's one hand slides under my shirt making me moan into the kiss allowing Gavin to slip his tongue inside. We begin making out and as Gavin begins to play with my nipple causing me to moan more.

I buck my hips up causing our erections to meet getting moans from the both of us.

Gavin is very quick about removing our clothing and he spits into his hand rubbing the spit on his cock. "I need to be in you luv!" He moans to me.

I spread my legs invitingly. "Then do it. I need you babe."

Gavin groans then slams himself inside of me making sure to go all the way in.

I throw my head back with a loud moan of a mixture of pain and pleasure causing Gavin to pause.

"Are you okay?" He questions me.

I nod. "Yeah. Just give me a sec." I tell him.

"Okay." Gavin agrees and waits for me to adjust.

Soon the pain is gone and replaced with pleasure and I moan in pure pleasure when this happens.

"Gav! Move!" I beg of him.

"Of course my dear." Gavin purrs to me and he begins to thrust in and out of me.

I moan feeling him inside of me as pleasure is shooting through my body. "Gavin!" I moan his name getting a shiver and I feel his erection twitch inside of me.

He begins thrusting harder and faster inside of me with a growl of dominance.

I moan loudly when he hits a sweet spot inside of me and I buck to meet his thrusts in which he groans in pleasure. "Ah! Yes! More!" I moan to him.

Soon enough he is thrusting into me as hard as fast as he can causing our bed to shake and creak though we don't even notice.

Gavin leans down and bites my neck causing me to almost scream in pleasure. He moans against my neck as I keep bucking my hips trying to keep up with him.

I can tell that the both of us are getting close as I can feel some precum drip inside of me. "C-Close." I moan to Gavin.

Gavin releases my neck where he has left a mark. "Me too." He groans so sexily back. He then licks the mark he has left on me.

This causes me to scream out in pleasure as I arch my back into his body as I cum. "GAVIN!"

"Oh! Micool!" Gavin moans back clenching his teeth as he cums within me.

The feeling of his warm seed rushing in me makes me breathlessly moan at how good it feels.

No one's P.O.V.

X-ray has returned to the apartment and looks around for the other two. He tries Vav's room and opens the door allowing the light from the rest of the apartment to flood into the dark room finding the two cuddling and sleeping so peacefully. He smiles and closes the door deciding to leave the two alone.

When Michael awakens he jumps finding himself back in Vav's room cuddling him.

"A dream…" Michael says in realization. "No…. A dream of a memory…." He closes his eyes glad that he only has an erection now and that Vav is still sleeping. He gets up and heads to take a shower.

Meanwhile…

"Where are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Michael and Vav are heading to meet X-ray as they are going to head out for lunch today.

Michael is wearing jeans, a blue sweater mostly zipped up but his dark green shirt pokes through and a dark green beanie with two lighter green stripes.

They arrive and X-ray turns.

X-ray gives a mischievous smile. "Really Vav? You brought your boyfriend?" He teases.

Vav blushes and raises a hand to his neck trying to tell X-ray to cool it causing the green hero to laugh as Michael looks at Vav with half open eyes and a smile.

Michael wants to chuckle himself.

"Well then come on love birds!" X-ray takes the lead and they head to the restaurant that they are going to today.

The restaurant has some nice food as they all enjoy it and the three talk and laugh not realizing that not long after they leave they get news of a villain.

"We'll see you later." Vav says turning to Michael.

"Go ahead save the day." Michael assures him then before X-ray goes to chase after Vav who ran ahead he share a knowing smile with Michael. He hurries to go get changed to help save the day.

The two heroes arrive and Mikey hurries to catch up with them.

This villain is standing right outside of a building holding a remote. "Haha! Soon this building will be destroyed and you will no longer have any food stores on this street!" He laughs.

"Oh no!" There is horrified gasps.

"Not so fast!" Vav says as he and X-ray jump into view.

The villain turns then laughs. "I won't let you stand in my way!" He pulls out a laser gun and shoots. He tries to keep the two heroes from being able to even approach.

Mikey makes it just in time and sees this. He jumps in and the villain stops to turn to him in surprise.

"WHAT!?" The villain gasps.

The distraction is long enough that X-ray sends a beam at the gun then the remote destroying both.

"NO!" The villain is tackled by police and taken into custody.

The crowd cheers then dissipates to go back to their lives.

"Mikey!" Vav comes over to Mikey.

"I'm sorry… About back in the lab." Mikey says.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Vav assures him making Mikey smile.

"Micool?"

The familiar voice behind him makes Mikey's eyes widen and he tenses.

"My little Micool! Is that really you?"

"What?!" Vav questions in surprise then his eyes widen as he realizes that Mikey is Michael.

Mikey or well Michael glances back to find Gavin standing there looking at him.

Gavin us wearing a purple shirt with purple grapes on it, jeans and black runners. He brightens as soon as their eyes meet. "Mikey wikey!" He dashes forward and hugs Michael. "It's really you."

Michael bites his bottom lip and his eyes glance to Vav as well as X-ray who look a little surprised but Vav seems to have guessed that this is the friend he mentioned… So he seems surprised that Michael is Mikey. He slips out of Gavin's arms only to look from one to the other slightly panicking. He then he runs off managing to dart out of sight quickly as he runs down the alley.

"Wait!" Gavin is about to chase after him but is stopped when X-ray grabs his arm.

"What's going on?!" X-ray demands.

Gavin watches where Michael ran off in. "Please let go of me. I have to chase after him. He's my little Micool!"

"I doubt that." X-ray says skeptical. "If you cared about him you would have come after him sooner!"

Gavin clenches his teeth. "You don't think that I don't feel guilty for not running after him sooner?!" He demands. "Because I do! I should have gone after him sooner! But with us not being from this world or dimension it was a little complicated!" He shakes X-ray off then runs after Michael even though he isn't fully sure where the other is now.

X-ray and Vav stand there in surprise for a few moments then they turn hearing someone approach.

It's the Mad King carrying a golden cane with a ruby gem on top. "Aw. It seems I missed the fun." He says.

"What are you doing here!?" Vav demands.

"I wanted to check on how that boy was doing." The Mad King says. "Easiet to manipulate ever."

"What do you mean!?" Vav growls at this.

"How do you think he got his powers?" The Mad King questions. "I just had to disguise myself and approach him. Say the right things then viola tricked him. Then from there I can control him with this." He waves the cane. "I used it to make him go out of control then attack."

Vav steals the cane and breaks it but the Mad King watches smiling as if that was planned. "You should have stayed away from Micool!"He roars in anger.

Suddenly X-ray grabs him. "Come on Vav. He's not worth it. Let's go find Michael."

Vav growls but turns away and the two run off as the Mad King watches them well mainly X-ray leave.

…

Michael sighs as he sits on the tree branch overlooking the city. His legs dangling over the edge. He had managed to escape to the forest and is now sitting in the tree. His hood is down and his mask is stuffed into a pocket of his. He sighs. "Why didn't I see this coming?" He questions himself. "I should have known my life here wasn't going to be perfect… Especially with all that's happened…" He sighs again. "Now what?" He closes his eyes and a tear falls down his cheek.

Suddenly there is rustling of leaves nearby making Michael blink in surprise.

Then the branch he's sitting on vibrates as someone lands on it.

Michael turns and finds himself looking at Mogar who is crouched on the branch, that is thick enough to hold them, by him looking at him. "You're…" He gasps recognizing the other.

Mogar tilts his head then reaches over and gently catches another tear from Michael's cheek before pulling his hand away to look at it as it drips down his hand. He then lowers his head and lowers his hand looking at Michael meeting his watery eyes. "What wrong?" He questions.

Michael looks down silent for a few moments then he closes his eyes tightly as a few more tears fall down his cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"I…" Michael begins. "I just keep messing everything up!" He almost sobs and Mogar listens to him. "I ruined things back where I came from… Doing something I can't fix." He looks to face the city again. "Then when I escape to here and I make friends with Vav and X-ray… Only to ruin that as well…" He drops his head so his chin is against his chest as tears stream down his face. "I lied because I was scared of telling the truth but it ended up ruining everything. It seems that I can never have anything good…"

A gentle hand comes to his shoulder making him turn to see Mogar right next to him sitting like he is. "All deserve second chance." He says.

Michael sniffles. "But I did something that I can't fix."

Mogar smiles softly. "Mogar knows. Mogar thought that too."

Michael blinks in surprise meeting Mogar's eyes.

"Mogar thought Mogar did something Mogar couldn't fix. X-ray and Vav gave Mogar second chance." Mogar explains. "Let them in. They good."

Michael blinks then glances down only to flicker his eyes side to side in contemplation. "Why did you come to talk to me?" He asks glancing to the other.

"Mogar saw X-ray and Vav searching. Mogar went to try to figure out what going on. Mogar find you." Mogar explains. "Mogar help. You must talk to Vav and X-ray."

Michael glances away thoughtful.

….

X-ray and Vav are running towards the forest hoping to recruit Mogar in the search when they stop as they see Mogar and Michael walking towards them.

"Micool!" Vav dashes forward and hugs Michael close practically in tears. "I was so afraid that you had ran off to your home world!"

Michael's eyes fall to half open. "I doubt I'd ever be able to go back… Not after what happened…"

Vav pulls away to look to Michael's face while keeping his hands on the others shoulders. "What happened?" He asks.

So Michael hesitantly told them the story and is crying at the end of it. "And no matter what I do I just keep messing it up! I keep hurting those that I care for!"

"That attack on Vav wasn't your fault." X-ray says.

"Yes it was!" Michael counters.

"No." Vav says sternly. "The Mad King was controlling you."

Michael blinks in surprise then looks up to Vav's eyes in surprise. "What?"

"He tricked you into that suit for evil purposes." Vav explains. "I broke the device he used to make you attack with before we came to find you. So you should be good. But it really wasn't your fault."

Michael slowly blinks in shock upon hearing this.

"But never mind." Vav says. "What matters is that you're safe and still here. You don't have to go back if you don't want to. You can stay here with us."

"Vav." X-ray begins.

Michael's eyes flicker down flickering side to side.

X-ray steps forward clearing his throat to get the others to turn to him. "Michael we can see why you are afraid of yourself now. Why you didn't socialize after you got here." He says. "But you just don't realize that you're really a good person underneath that fear of yourself. It's hurting and upsetting you." He tells him. "We all make mistakes and it is up to us to overcome them in our ways. And never forget that."

Michael nods with a sniffle and wipes one of his eyes with the back of one of his hands. "Thank you." He says gratefully. He is pulled into a group hug by the three and he is glad to have such nice people as friends.

They pull away then hear someone approach. They turn and find the Mad King.

"Aw. Such a sweet hug." The Mad King says.

"You!" Vav growls then tackles.

"Mogar! Help me!" X-ray says as the two dash forward before Vav can harm the Mad King.

The two pull Vav off of the other and away.

The Mad King is leaning against his elbows on the ground.

Michael walks over to the Mad King who blinks and looks to him as he stands in front of the other. He then smiles and slightly bends over offering his hand to the other surprising the other. "Wanna be friends?" He asks.

"After all that I've done?" The Mad King asks hesitantly.

"Mogar is right. Everyone deserves second chances." Michael says. "Even you."

The Mad King glances to Michael's hand then hesitantly reaches a hand towards the offered hand but pulls it away. "But… I don't know how to be good." He admits.

Michael smiles more then grabs the Mad King's hand helping him to his feet. "They can teach you." He gestures to the three behind him.

The Mad King turns to the three.

Vav has stopped struggling and now sits leaning against Mogar while X-ray is standing next to them.

The Mad King glances away almost as if ashamed but Michael encourages him to go. He moves closer then stops head down. "I'm sorry for my actions." He says almost hesitantly as if not sure how to word it. I wanted to stand with you X-ray when I first met you… But… I was raised to be evil…. I didn't know any other path….."

X-ray is surprised but then he walks over to the other to stand in front of him. He reaches over taking one of the others hands lifting it up to chest level. He puts his other hand on top of the Mad King's hand to sandwich his hand as the Mad King looks to him in surprise. He's smiling. "Welcome to the group new friend." He greets.

The Mad King smiles. "Thank you." He says gratefully.

Michael turns to the city. "Now it's my time."

Everyone turns to him and he glances back to them.

"Thank you for all you've done." Michael says.

Vav dashes forward to him. "You're not leaving are you!?" He questions. "You can stay here!"

"It'll be okay." Michael says. "Well it should be." He turns and heads back into the city the others following.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Michael went to change into his casual clothes as well as get some water then after a promise to visit to the others he goes to look for a certain someone. He finds Gavin looking around for him and after swallowing harshly he approaches the other.

Gavin turns to him in surprise.

Michael stops and lowers his head apologetically not noticing the tears he is shedding at least not right away.

Gavin smiles and tears come to his eyes. He dashes over to the other and pulls him into a hug.

Michael accepts it and they cry to each other.

….

X-ray and Mogar have brought the Mad King to Hilda's lab while Vav wanted to stay at the apartment.

Hilda, Ash and Rusty turn in surprise and suspicion when they see the Mad King.

The Mad King moves ahead of X-ray and Mogar who had stopped then he stops and lowers his head. "Nothing will excuse my past actions." He says.

X-ray places a hand on his shoulder causing him to glance to him. "But you can change with some help to show you the right direction." He tells him.

The Mad King smiles softly.

The other three share glances then with Hilda in the lead they move closer causing the Mad King and X-ray to turn to them. They smile as if greeting a friend and upon seeing this the Mad King smiles glad that they are willing to give him a chance.

It warms his heart to know that despite his past actions he can still become friends with X-rays friends.

…

Michael and Gavin are about to head through the portal to go home.

"Ready to go back?" Gavin asks turning to Michael.

Michael takes a deep breath. "I think so."

Gavin gently takes his hand comfortingly. "You can do this." He says making Michael smile softly. He heads into the portal after they let go of each others hands.

Michael swallows harshly and is about to follow when he hears a familiar voice.

"WAIT!"

He turns and finds Vav running towards him. "Vav?" He questions.

Vav slows to a stop slightly hunched over with his hands on knees panting trying to catch his breath. He straightens once he's mostly caught his breath. "Are you really leaving?" He asks.

"I have to." Michael says. "I have some business to take care of."

"But… Do you have to? ….. You could stay here…. With me…. Micool…. I…. I think…. I think I love you!" Vav admits.

Michael smiles softly then moves closer to Vav wiping a tear away making the other blink in surprise. "It'll be okay. I promised to visit didn't I?" He asks and Vav nods. "Then we'll see each other again then. Besides. Don't forget that you have Mogar. He's me in this world."

Vav blinks at this then after a few moments he smiles only to nod. "Yeah. True. He's you just from this world like you said." He agrees then the two share a hug. "I'll see you soon?"

"I'll see you soon." Michael agrees then they pull away. He turns to enter the portal and with a final wave to the other he goes through the portal as Vav watches. He steps out back in his home world where the others are waiting for him. He moves forward a few steps with his head down then is suddenly tackled by Ray knocking them to the ground.

The others rush over to him as Geoff's friend watches with a smile and arms crossed over his chest.

Michael looks around at his friends seeing their relieved and even crying faces. He smiles as his own eyes tear up glad to be back and forgiven for what he did.

Geoff's friend agreed to let them keep the portal to allow Michael the ability to visit his friends on the other side. He made sure to upgrade the portal so that there won't be a tear between both worlds.

Things seemed to get back to normal for everyone.

Michael and Gavin are back together as in love as before.

Ray and Ryan ended up getting engaged only a few months after Michael's return to his home world which everyone was happy to hear. They had been dating for almost six years after all and it was their sixth year anniversary.

One year later….

Michael is visiting his friends in the other world again. He has done so when he could and even sometimes became Mikey again to help them fight off evil. He's seen that with his new friends the Mad King has made a lot of progress and is well accepted by the others.

The Mad King has been so helpful to the others that they are happy to have him as a friend instead of an enemy now.

Michael makes it to Hilda's lab entering and Vav comes running up to give him a hug. He hugs the other back and soon has joined them further inside of the lab.

"So we finally got X-ray and the Mad King to admit their feelings." Vav says proudly.

X-ray blushes slightly and glances away slightly blushing. "Hey. His good side is hot." He says and the others laugh slightly while the Mad King warps an arm around his boyfriend.

"Now all we need to do is get Vav and Mogar together." The Mad King says and X-ray feels some relief of the attention being off of him as they turn to Vav.

"WOT!?" Vav questions in surprise.

"You can do it." Michael says in encouragement.

"But…" Vav blushes. "I don't even know if he likes me back!"

"I think he does." The Mad King says in which they glance to him.

"How do you know?" Vav questions in which the Mad King smiles.

"Just trust me won't you?" The Mad King questions.

"Fine." Vav gives in.

Soon they have Vav going towards Mogar's treehouse and Vav glances back spotting the others hiding behind a bush giving him encouraging gestures.

Swallowing harshly Vav turns to the tree house and moves closer only to look up at it. "Mogar?"

The other jumps down landing in front of Vav and stands in front of him.

Vav finds himself blushing as he looks to the other. "Say…" He begins nervously. "Do you want to take a walk together? Just us?" He asks.

Not noticing it Mogar blushes softly and nods in agreement making Vav smile happily.

"Great!" Vav chirps happily.

The two head off to walk together.

Michael smiles watching this glad that everything really worked out good.

The end.


End file.
